Follow Your Heart
by Hogwarts Is My City
Summary: An exchange program has been set at Hogwarts this year and Hermione has been selected to be part of it. Now at Durmstrang will she finally follow her heart? (Rated T just in case)
1. Chapter 1

"'Mione." Hermione rotated to Ron.

"Yes?"

"What's going on?"

"Well, if you listened, you might know what's happening!" Hermione shot sarcastically leaving Ron to scowl angrily and mutter under his breath.

"May I have your attention!" Dumbeldore's soft, but loud voice echoed unpleasantly through the room. A large crowd of pupils pivoted towards him.

"It is, to your acknowledgement, that I inform you of an event at Hogwarts which is happening this year." He paused, his eyes circulating around the room, "It is with great pleasure that I announce the Hogwarts exchange program! We will send two of our pupils to spend half the year at Durmstrang and they will send two of theirs to Hogwarts. This will of course be decided by a simple raffle. Just to alert you all, all of you will be entered into the raffle and therefore no one can squiggle out of it. This brings us to the beginning of the feast, please, let the feast begin."

"What do you think of this exchange program then?" Ron spoke, muffled, grabbing another chicken leg.

"Ron that's disgusting!" Ginny moaned just as chewed bits of chicken dribbled from Ron's mouth, "Can't you learn to grow up. Even a first year knows how to keep food in their mouth." Ron, embarrassed, frowned at Ginny. What embarrassed him even more was the amount of dirty looks Ron was given as people glared towards him. It seemed Ginny had stated this louder than she ought to have done.

"I hope I get chosen, then I'll get to see Viktor Krum!" Hermione exclaimed in excitement.

"Oh yeah your precious Viktor Krum, won't be long till there's something going on between you too." Ron hissed in anger, there definitely seemed to be something that distressed him.

"Can't you be happy for once Ron," Hermione and Ginny simultaneously moan.

"C'mon Harry, surely you can't side them?" Harry's eyes darted into another direction, leading him to a chicken leg which he grabbed whilst avoiding Ron's question, "Harry?"

Harry pointed to his mouth, signifying that his mouth was crammed with food, once again trying to avoid Ron's question.

"See Ron," Ginny informed him, "That's the correct way to deal with food in your mouth. You swallow THEN speak, you don't speak with your mouth full."

"Yeah Weasley," Malfoy mimicked behind them, "that way you avoid (he laughed mirthlessly)... a spillage." A chorus of laughs echoed behind them.

"Sod off Malfoy," Harry complained, Ron appreciated Harry's support, especially since he was reddening by the minute.

"Oooo," Malfoy joked, "Potter's stiffening for once without using his wand to defend him,"

"I said sod off!" Harry glared at him, Malfoy glared back before departing back to the Slytherin table, his group of friends lunging after him.

"Malfoy's a git, don't you think?" Ron stated.

"No he's not, that's definitely why I hate him so much, because he isn't a git," Harry sarcastically shot at Ron. He was surprised to notice that Ron was actually laughing which for once pleased Harry as Ron was usually moody.

"I now declare the feast over," Dumbledore announced, "You may depart to your dormitories. May I please remind you, however, that the raffle will be announced two weeks from today. That is everything from me, goodnight."

"Who do you reckon'll be chosen for the raffle then?" Ron questioned, bringing Harry down to earth.

"Er, anyone?"

"I was thinking an actual person." Ron chuckled at himself as if he'd made a hilarious joke. Harry, unfocused, didn't react at all.

* * *

The golden trio marched off to their next lesson.

"Potions," Ron moaned carefully scanning his timetable, "surely that can't be allowed, I can't stand Snape."

"Tell me about it," Harry rolled his eyes, expecting an even worse lesson today, "Hermione, how do you even survive these lessons."

She grinned, informing him that this perfection required practice and practice.

"We can work on it if you want?"

"I'm alright thanks," Harry replied, not seeing the point of this.

"Will you turn to page 24," Snape stated as his lips curled, "Harry, will you kindly read for us?"

"Ok."

"Turn your text book upside down," Harry flipped it over, "Now begin to read."

Baffled, Harry began.

"noiton hturt-eht," He paused, "Sir I can't, it's impossible." He scanned round the room, all his classmates were giggling, one look at Snape told Harry that he'd done something stupid.

"I'm glad you figured that Potter," Snape cackled, "Clearly you haven't acquired any brains at all over these few years."

The end of the lesson left Harry fuming with anger.

"You shouldn't have done it Harry," Hermione told him.

"Shut up, and anyway I was only following what I was told to do."

"Yeah well, reading a book upside down, seriously Harry." Harry scowled at her skulked off; Hermione giggled at Harry's immaturity and gradually arrived to her next lesson.

* * *

 **Authors Note**

 **First chapter done! Please review!**

 **This will be the last story I work on as I already have 3 going and will continue updating them frequently.**


	2. Chapter 2

"It's almost time!" Hermione excitedly yelled as they approached closer to Transfiguration.

"What?" Harry asked.

"The decision on who will be chosen to be sent on the exchange program!"

"And what's so exciting about that may I ask?" Ron moodily shot, though this wasn't a surprise at all.

Hermione rolled her eyes, walking at a faster pace.

"What did I do?" He gestured his arms as if he were baffled, though Harry sensed that Ron knew what he'd done. Harry chuckled to himself as he entered into the room they were scheduled to be in, "Harry, what did I do?!"

"Goodness Hermione, what has got you so day-dreamy today, you are usually the first to answer everything," Professor McGonagall sternly removed her glasses and positioned them just below her eyes.

"Sorry Professor," Hermione apologised, however the excitement caused a grin to spread on her face, "I'm ju-"

"It's not funny Hermione!" Her temper rised a little, "We're here to learn, got it?"

"Yes Professor," Once again, a newly formed grin spread across her face; Hermione's brain so suddenly pinged to life and as she realised she was smiling, well, there was nothing she could now as she had been caught in action for the second time.

"Clearly you can't follow rules today Hermione, I'm giving you a detention, yes I am, whether you like it or not, Saturday at my office." Tears fluttered down Hermione's face as she strode to her dormitory, a detention, surely McGonagall was mad. It was her first ever, and she didn't mean to get it, Hermione struggled to take it all in as she repeatedly relieved the past events of the day. She glared at the floor for long-seeming seconds. She then approached a nearby mirror to aid her in wiping her tears but it suddenly illuminated and a figure appeared in front of Hermione's eyes.

"Eet eez okay 'Ermione," A voice became audible, "You vill be okay, meet my hand." Her hand met his as they simantaneously mirrored each other. Hermonie brightened up as she realiased Viktor Krum had greatly comforted her; it gave her an urge of confidence, she didn't need to be scared as carefully going over it would definitely be fine.

Days passed, Hermione still attempted to maintain her high standards in lessons, despite being a little distracted by the exchange program which was fast approaching.

"Hermione," Dumbledore caught her attention despite in a whisper, "You have been chosen to take part in the exchange program."

 **Authors Note**

If this was rushed sorry to disappoint you, I didn't want to keep you waiting after releasing the chapter quite late. In future I'll work on the quality regardless of the date. Thanks for reading!


End file.
